


D-580

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal tahu hari ini akan tiba. Yang tidak ia tahu adalah bagaimana cara menanganinya.





	D-580

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**d-629**

“Halo.”

“Halo.”

“Soojung-ah?”

“Minho-oppa?”

“Ayo bertemu.”

. . .

**d-623**

Krystal ingin sekali bertemu di kafe biasa, duduk bersantai dengan minuman dingin dan makanan ringan, jendela yang luas yang menampakan kota Seoul dan segala kemurah hatiannya, tetapi ia masih belum bisa. Minho mungkin mau, tetapi dari nada bicaranya tempo hari, tampaknya dia menolaknya secara halus. Dia ingin privasi. Dia ingin tempat yang hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Hingga, restoran dengan reservasi khusus dan posisi di pencakar langit itulah pilihan Minho.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan, setelah lama sekali tidak berjumpa. Minho datang sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, kakak yang dirindukan, dan sebagai orang yang selalu menjadi ‘ _almost_ ’ untuk Krystal dengan segala perasaan kompleksnya. Mereka tidak langsung pulang setelah menyelesaikan makan, melainkan hanya berdiri di tepian balkon sambil membicarakan hal-hal ringan lainnya.

Sampai tiba suatu hal yang tidak bisa dihindari Minho.

“Aku akan berangkat tahun ini.”

Krystal terdiam.

“Aku akan masuk angkatan laut.”

“Oh ....”

Krystal tahu hari ini akan tiba. Yang tidak ia tahu adalah bagaimana cara menanganinya.

. . .

**d-599**

“Kenapa kau memilih angkatan laut?”

Minho menatap Krystal seolah-olah menemukan sesuatu di matanya. Krystal ingin menunduk, tatapan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan degup jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan, _selalu begini_. Namun Minho selalu punya kekuatan agar orang lain mendengarkannya—atau mungkin hanya untuk Krystal.

“Aku suka laut. Kau pernah pergi ke Yunani, Spanyol, dan Italia, ‘kan? Apa yang kaulihat dari laut? Perasaan di dalam dirimu saat kau dekat dengan laut?”

Krystal sangat tahu.

Krystal mengerti Minho. Laut adalah _tempat baginya untuk menemukan dirinya sendiri_ , katanya suatu waktu saat lelaki itu meneleponnya saat ia sedang berlibur, dan sekarang ia bertanya-tanya apakah laut juga mejadi tempat baginya untuk menemukan lebih banyak hal tentang dirinya sendiri. Kenyamanannya, angin pada pantainya, suara ombak, luasnya horison yang dapat dilihat. Seluruhnya adalah memori menyenangkan.

Perlahan, Krystal tersenyum ke arahnya, sebuah senyuman yang sangat sederhana.

Dan, akhirnya sentuhan yang pelan pada jari-jari Minho di sisi tubuhnya. Ia berujung menggenggam tangan lelaki itu dengan malu-malu.

“Kau pasti akan melakukan hal terbaik.”

Minho menjilat bibirnya, lalu membuka mulut untuk bicara, tetapi dia ragu-ragu untuk sesaat. Namun akhirnya dia bicara juga. “Apakah kau akan menungguku?”

_Selalu._

“Selalu.”

Krystal memeluk Minho. Lelaki itu agak ragu-ragu untuk membalasnya selama beberapa saat, tapi pada akhirnya, dia sadar, inilah yang dia butuhkan. Dia memeluk Krystal lebih erat lagi, dan berbisik,

“Aku akan kembali. Kembali padamu. Terima kasih.”

Saat itulah Krystal tahu, ada hal-hal yang tak akan sama lagi.

. . .

**d-591**

“Halo.”

“Halo. Minho-oppa.”

“Jam segini menelepon? Tidak tidur? Atau sedang di Amerika?”

Terdengar tawa kecil. “Aku tidak menggangumu, ‘kan?”

Minho menggaungkan tawa itu. “Tidak. Aku sedang bersiap-siap.”

“Istirahat. Kau tidak boleh capek sebelum berangkat.”

“Ah, kau ini.” Jeda sebentar. “Sudah terbiasa. Nanti di ketentaraan, jam tidur juga sedikit. Ada apa, Soojung-ah?”

Soojung menarik napas panjang. “Hanya ingin bicara denganmu.”

Minho tertawa lembut. “Karena sebentar lagi kita tidak bisa seperti ini.”

Soojung bisa merasakan kalimat _itu_ di ujung lidahnya, menggantung di udara, berputar di kepalanya, menghadang di sekeliling ruangan seperti seekor gajah besar yang berusaha ia abaikan. Entah Minho merasakannya juga atau tidak, ia jadi benar-benar takut sehingga ia tak jadi mengatakannya.

“Soojung-ah, masih di situ?”

“... Ya.”

“Tidurlah.”

“Oke.”

“Selamat tidur. Jangan sampai capek.”

“Baik. Selamat malam, oppa.”

. . .

**d-585**

Krystal membeli tiket menuju Los Angeles secara impulsif. Ia akan melewatkan sesuatu yang penting, tidak apa. Ia hanya ingin mencari sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya.

“Aku pergi, oppa.”

“Kapan kau akan kembali?”

“Secepatnya.”

. . .

**d-580**

Minho tahu Krystal tak akan datang. Namun matanya terkadang tetap meliar mencari raut familiar di tengah kerumunan. Dia melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman semringah, tetapi sesekali senyumnya tetap luntur karena dia tak kunjung menemukan wajah yang dia cari.

Krystal tak datang. Minho tahu itu.

Dia melangkah dengan pasti.

(Karena dia akan jadi pria yang lebih baik setelah ini.)

. . .

**d-572**

Krystal menuju pantai sendirian. Ia punya cukup banyak memori tentang Pesisir Barat di masa kecilnya, dan satu hal yang paling ia ingat adalah keramaian pantai di setiap musim liburan, dan ombaknya yang selalu membuatnya kagum akan laut. Ketika ia tumbuh besar, mendewasa, ia makin mencintai ombak dan merasakan romansa tersendiri padanya.

Laut selalu memanggil ombak kembali, dengan irama yang teratur dan buih-buih halus yang mencium pantai dengan malu-malu. Krystal merasa seakan-akan bisa menulis ratusan puisi hanya dengan mengamati bagaimana ombak datang dan pergi.

Ia masih bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang dicintai Minho dari laut?

. . .

**d-561**

Krystal akan kembali ke Seoul esok hari. Setumpuk agenda sudah menunggunya. Sekian tawaran masih menunggu persetujuannya. Banyak yang harus ia lakukan, tetapi untuk beranjak dari sofa kesayangannya di California sini pun membutuhkan banyak energi.

Ia kembali teringat Minho. Barangkali ini adalah yang paling sering dalam hidupnya, di luar masa-masa ketika ia jatuh cinta, tersanjung, atau menemukan seorang kawan yang cocok meski tanpa status. Minho mendadak menjadi seseorang yang datang selalu, pergi hanya sebentar.

Sudahkah Minho melihat laut kesayangannya?

. . .

**d-536**

Krystal akhirnya menyetujuinya.

Ia selalu mencari kesempurnaan. Ia takut akan ketidakmantapan.

Tetapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba.

(Krystal mulai memilih lagu yang cocok dari lirik-lirik yang ditawarkan untuknya. Sepintas lewat dalam pikirannya: manakah yang kira-kira akan disukai Minho?)

. . .

**d-511**

Hanya ada dua lagu untuknya, tetapi Krystal puas. Ia lebih banyak memberi sentuhan artistik pada _jacket album_ , foto-foto yang digunakan untuk promosi, dan video klipnya. Ia merasa ini lebih dari cukup.  

Ia sudah mengabari teman-teman dekatnya, dan mereka semua mendukungnya. Ia sudah mencari cara untuk menghubungi Minho, yang membuatnya cukup pusing. Ia mencoba melalui nomor telepon lelaki itu—

—yang berakhir dengan pembicaraan hangat antara ia dan ibu Minho, karena ponsel itu sedang dipegang ibunya.

“Minho pernah bercerita padaku tentangmu saat dia pulang. Kau teman lamanya, ‘kan? Aku masih ingat sekali dirimu, lagu-lagumu. Suaramu bagus, Soojung-ah.”

Fakta bahwa ibu Minho memanggilnya seperti tak ada batasan membuat Krystal tenang dan tidak jadi merasa malu.

“Ah, terima kasih.” Krystal berusaha untuk tidak terdengar aneh. “Kapan Minho-oppa akan pulang lagi? Aku ingin mengabarkan sesuatu.”

“Aku belum tahu. Dia bisa pulang kapan saja yang dia mau ... tetapi jika mengingat penempatannya, aku tidak bisa memperkirakan hal itu. Kau bisa menitipkan pesan padaku. Pasti akan kusampaikan.”

Krystal menghela napas sesaat. “Aku akan debut solo sebentar lagi. Bulan depan. Tolong kabarkan ini padanya ... dan jika sempat, dengarkan laguku ... mungkin dia akan menyukainya.” Krystal menggigit bibirnya, merasa ia terlalu blak-blakan dengan hal tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa perlu mencubit dirinya sedikit. Ia terlalu banyak khawatir.

“Dia pasti senang. Terima kasih, Soojung-ah.”

_Tidak, aku yang berterima kasih._

_... Ah, untuk apa?_

Krystal merasa perlu menghentikan tendensi _overthinking_ -nya.

. . .

**d-489**

Krystal menyetir sendiri ke pantai. Duduk sendirian di antara karang-karang, membiarkan dirinya diperhatikan oleh pengunjung yang tak seberapa.

Sedang berada di lautkah Minho?

Ia membiarkan pemikiran itu berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, memotret seperlunya.

Dan mulai menulis.

(Ini kali pertamanya.)

. . .

**d-477**

Ia tahu Minho sering menulis lirik. Ia membongkar diskografi SHINee di masa lalu, mencari referensi dari berbagai sumber, lagu mana saja yang merupakan sumbangan dari Minho. Mencermati liriknya, mengamati seperti apa kecenderungan Minho dalam menulis.

Rap bukanlah bagian favoritnya dari lagu-lagu. Genre lagu yang ia sukai bukan seperti ini. Namun ia tetap mendengarkannya, mengulang-ulangnya, menghafal sebagian di antaranya. Mulai menulis lagi, dan lagi. Mungkin liriknya tidak akan diterima, mungkin juga ya. Apapun itu, ia hanya ingin mencari cara untuk berekspresi.

. . .

**d-469**

Jessica memberikannya sebuah kabar. Ada acara eksklusif yang diadakan oleh seorang seniman dari Jerman, yang merangkap sebagai seorang lulusan arsitektur juga kurator museum yang pernah mereka kunjungi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

“Kau harus ambil _course_ -nya. Aku akan membayarkan semuanya untukmu.”

“Dan?”

Jessica mengernyit di seberang sana. “ _Dan_? Ya pergilah. Ini kesempatan untukmu. Semua yang kausukai ada di sana. Sudah lihat brosurnya, belum?”

Krystal diam saja. Diam-diam menyingkirkan segala tentang ombak, laut, karang, kesunyian, horison yang bercahaya, dan gelombang halus. Betapa mudahnya fokus manusia bergeser tanpa disadari. Jika ia tidak mengalami serangkaian hal di belakang sana yang berjalan bak efek domino, mungkin ia akan melonjak kegirangan sekarang.

“Baiklah. Kuterima. Akan kubaca lagi brosurnya.”

“Ih. Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini.”

“Aku sudah cerita, ‘kan?”

“Ya, tahu kok. Tapi tidak menyangka saja, efeknya sampai seperti ini. Kalian baru bertemu, ya?”

“Tidak. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.”

“Iya, secara fisik. Sisanya, dia pasti sering menemuimu di khayalanmu. Atau mimpi.”

Haruskah Krystal benci fakta bahwa Jessica bisa dengan begitu mudah membaca dirinya? Atau dirinya masih terlalu naif?

Krystal rasa jawabannya adalah yang kedua. Sejak kapan ia lembek lagi terhadap cinta?

Jika benar ini adalah cinta, maka ini adalah proses paling pelan yang pernah ia rasakan, dan ia masih belum terlalu yakin.

. . .

**d-450**

Krystal tenggelam kembali ke dalam dunia seni yang disukainya sejak awal. Pola arsitektur Yunani dalam teori dorik-ionik-korintian, sejarah seni, teori kontemporer, seni modern, kombinasi. Jessica memilihkan kursus yang tepat untuknya. Membangkitkan hasratnya lagi untuk mempelajari hal-hal seperti ini lebih dalam. Membuatnya lupa sesaat dengan musik dan tarian.

Namun saat kelasnya studi lapangan ke sebuah museum, dan Krystal mendapati sebuah lukisan timbul ombak dan laut, ia tak tahan untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Hatinya terbagi dua.

. . .

**d-444**

Kelasnya mengunjungi Neuschwanstein. Krystal lupa lagi dengan biru dan kelabu dan warna-warna horison. Ia tenggelam dalam warna-warna masa lalu, hijaunya hutan, daun yang kekuningan, warna-warna tembaga.

Jika Minho bersamanya di sini, maka apakah Minho akan tetap cinta laut?

(Krystal menulisnya di ponselnya; _if sea is your lover, isn’t forest too? they both are beautiful, no doubt baby, no doubt._ )

. . .

**d-419**

Krystal menjauh dari California dan hiruk-pikuknya, berkendara melewati gurun dan bebatuan dan jalanan yang lebar dan sunyi. Ia menggigit jarinya, memelankan laju mobil dan memandangi sekeliling. Jika Minho di sini, akankah ia melupakan laut?

 _Minho lagi, Minho lagi_.

Krystal begitu ingin mengajak Minho ke berbagai tempat yang telah ia kunjungi. Laut, pantai, bukit, gurun, desa-desa Jermanik, senja yang terlihat dari tempat tinggi di Los Angeles, dan bertanya apakah Minho akan tetap memilih laut lagi dan lagi.

. . .

**d-388**

Ponsel Krystal berbunyi, dari Minho. Krystal menyiapkan diri, jangan-jangan ini ibunya lagi. Ia memelankan suara saat menjawabnya, bersikap sesopan mungkin.

“Soojung-ah!”

Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia jadi lebih gugup lagi. “Y-ya?”

“Bisakah kita bertemu akhir minggu ini?”

. . .

**d-386**

“Aku menemukan ketenangan. Sisi lain dari wajib militer ini adalah ketenangan ... aku sangat merasakannya.”

Krystal menelengkan kepalanya, seperti mendengarkan seorang tutor yang sangat bersahaja. Tutor kehidupan.

“Dan aku menemukan diriku lagi. Aku jadi lebih sering pergi ke laut ... dan itu sangat menyenangkan.”

Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. “Tampaknya kau makin meromantisasi laut.”

Minho tertawa. Segar sekali. Krystal seperti menemukan seorang Minho yang lebih cerah. Sosok yang baru di diri yang lama. Krystal tidak menemukan pengibaratan yang cukup. Berganti kulit? Tidak, Minho masih tetap Minho yang ia kenal, tetapi tidak juga sama.

“Tapi, cerita beratnya juga banyak.”

Krystal melipat tangannya di atas meja. “Ceritakan.” Seakan-akan ia punya waktu selamanya untuk mendengarkan cerita Minho.

. . .

**d-365**

_Setahun lagi_ , pikir Krystal, yang sedang menghabiskan awal musim dinginnya di California. Salju mulai turun beberapa hari belakangan—dan ia tersadar, ini akan jadi musim dingin pertama Minho di militer.

Lamunan Krystal buyar ketika ponselnya berdering.

“Ya?”

“Krystal-sshi, kita harus bertemu untuk membicarakan hal-hal lebih jauh tentang lirikmu.”

Krystal bangkit dari tumpukan bantalnya. “Apa itu artinya lirikku diterima?”

“Ya. Namun untuk keperluan produksi untuk solois yang kami pilih, ada tambahan dari penulis lirik dari luar yang juga bekerja sama. Kita harus membicarakannya, hari Jumat ini, pukul dua.”

“Kombinasi?”

“Benar. Kami tunggu kedatanganmu.”

. . .

**d-362**

“Kau ingin menggunakan namamu sendiri atau nama pena?”

Krystal berpikir cepat. Yang pertama kali muncul dalam pikirannya hanyalah laut yang berwarna hijau, yang begitu jauh dari daratan, yang tak pernah tahu rasanya mencium pesisir.

“JADE. Tulis saja itu, dengan huruf latin, semuanya kapital.”

. . .

**d-295**

Krystal ikut pergi ke Yunani bersama keluarganya, sebuah liburan yang digagas oleh Jessica. Pesisir Kiklades sangat nostalgik baginya. Ia sesekali membayangkan peradaban yang jauh sekali di belakang sana, yang bersahabat dengan laut, yang membuat puisi-puisi cantik untuk romantisme laut dan pesisir, tentang kisah-kasih tragedi yang mungkin inspirasinya juga datang dari laut.

Krystal sadar ia telah terlalu terjebak untuk meromantisasi laut. Kesalahan siapa ini?

Apakah itu salah?

Mungkin agak berlebihan di satu sisi, tetapi Krystal tahu tidak ada jalan keluar. Ia telah jatuh cinta;

entah pada siapa, laut atau Minho, atau kedua-duanya.

. . .

**d-278**

“Halo?”

“Halo, Soojung-ah, ini ibu Minho.”

“Ah, ya ....”

“Kami ingin menemui Minho akhir minggu ini. Kau ikut?”

. . .

**d-273**

Krystal tidak bilang-bilang pada Jessica bahwa ia ikut ke kamp bersama kedua orangtua Minho dan kakak laki-lakinya. Apalagi pada orang tuanya. Sebelum bercerita pada orang-orang terdekatnya, ia pun harus membuat dirinya sendiri yakin dulu. Apa ini perasaan yang tepat? Sebuah keyakinan yang benar? Krystal merasa gelisah karena ini kali pertama ia mengalami petualangan begitu panjang untuk cinta, untuk romantisme yang ia pernah pikir sudah bukan untuk usianya lagi. Tetapi, bukankah hidup tetaplah sebuah petualangan, hingga mati? Sebuah pencarian, sebuah penggalian jawaban. Sehingga, tak peduli berapa usianya sekarang, cinta akan tetap ada, kadang dengan cara-cara yang tidak ia ketahui bagaimana cara datangnya.

Ia sudah berkali-kali jatuh cinta. Mempunyai hubungan spesial beberapa kali. Namun yang kali ini, ia tak mengerti mengapa begitu berbeda. Ia tidak mengejar, ia tidak tergila-gila, ia tidak mengalami sebuah kerinduan akut, ia tidak ingin memaksa. Minho seakan-akan selalu hadir di setiap petualangannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Setiap ia menulis lirik, berjalan-jalan di sebuah tempat asing, di setiap pagelaran seni yang ia hadiri, di bentang alam yang ia datangi. Ia jadi meromantisasi banyak hal, lebih banyak memikirkan seni dan mempertimbangkan apakah Minho juga akan menyukai seni tersebut, sedang mengalami seni yang sama, atau menikmati seni yang sama sekali berbeda sehingga suatu saat mereka bisa berbagi. Perasaan itu membuatnya hangat, membuatnya ingin berbagi lebih banyak, ingin membuat banyak karya bersama.

Krystal selalu suka seni, dan mendapati bahwa Minho perlahan-lahan menjadi bagian dari itu membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam.

Ia tidak banyak bicara dengan Minho hari itu. Hari itu adalah hari Minho bersama keluarganya. Namun seringkali ia mendapati Minho mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, dan hal itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup baginya untuk tersenyum.

Minho mengajaknya bicara berdua saat waktu pertemuan hampir habis.

“Aku sudah dengar lagu-lagumu. Bagus sekali. Aku senang kau sampai pada tahap ini.”

Krystal mengulum senyumannya.

“Dan apakah kau juga mencoba menulis lirik?”

Krystal maju, berbisik, “Aku menulis dengan nama pena. JADE. Aku berkontribusi di dua lagu sejauh ini.”

Minho tersenyum semringah. “Judul, penyanyi?”

Krystal berbisik lagi. Sekarang ia sudah tak peduli apakah kedua orangtua Minho melihatnya atau tidak.

Minho memberinya selamat, lalu memeluknya. Dan berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya, kakaknya. Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan para tamu yang melepas si prajurit di balik gerbang yang dijaga ketat.

Krystal memandangi punggung Minho, yang telah memberikan lambaian dan salut terakhirnya pada mereka semua.

Masih begitu lama sampai mereka bertemu lagi. Minho akan kembali pada laut _nya_ , pada kehidupan tenang yang begitu dicintainya, pada alam yang berirama lembut.

Mata Krystal panas. Ia segera menyekanya, menutup mulutnya.

 _Masih begitu lama_.

. . .

**d-244**

Krystal menghadiri undangan pagelaran seni di Praha, dan menggunakan dua hari setelahnya untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian.

Ia bersinggah begitu lama di depan jam ikon kota yang legendaris itu, Jam Astronomi, _mengamati waktu_. Berpikir lebih dalam di detik demi detik, melambatkan waktu kehidupannya sendiri yang begitu sibuk belakangan ini. Acara seni, menyanyi, syuting iklan, menjadi model, menghadiri rapat-rapat dan latihan-latihan. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan perkiraan seberapa lama lagi ia akan bertemu pria lautnya, dan mencoba untuk menempatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai prioritas.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, selain menikmati kehidupan?

 _Menunggu Minho_ , kata benaknya. Dan otaknya mengeluh, _Minho lagi, Minho lagi_. Batinnya berargumen, _memangnya kenapa?_

Detik demi detik berlalu terus. Mengizinkan Krystal untuk tetap jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada kota. Pada seni kontemporer. Pada ruangan yang tak melepaskan aura klasik. Pada bentang alam yang sunyi. Pada pegunungan batu yang ia rindukan di Wild West sana. Pada pantai Jeju yang membuat batinnya mengikuti irama alam yang tenang. Pada salju pertama California. Pada musim gugur Seoul. Pada laut Yunani. Pada laut Jepang.

Pada pria lautnya.

. . .

**d-198**

“Halo.”

“Halo, Soojung-ah! Aku sudah mendengarkan lagu yang kautulis.”

“Bagaimana, bagaimana?”

“Bagus sekali. Aku kangen bicara langsung denganmu. Kupikir kita bisa menulis lirik bersama.”

. . .

**d-171**

Krystal berharap bisa menulis lagu tentang laut.

Dan, tepat sekali. Jessica menawarinya selembar tiket pesiar di sekeliling Norwegia dan perairannya karena temannya tidak bisa datang. Krystal mengiyakannya tanpa basa-basi.

. . .

**d-163**

Krystal tidak tahu sejauh apa Minho mengarungi lautan dalam perannya sekarang. Ketenangan apa yang dia capai, kehidupan macam apa saja yang dia dapatkan, inspirasi apa saja yang berhasil diraihnya. Apakah Minho juga memikirkan seni selama kepergiannya? Apa dia bisa menulis lagu?

Laut Norwegia memberinya banyak inspirasi, ketenangan, cinta yang baru, lirik-lirik yang menunggu untuk diolah, tetapi ia merasa belum bisa tenang selama Minho tak mendengar cerita tentang ini. Tentang laut yang sama-sama mereka temui, tetapi dalam suasana yang berbeda. Tentang ombak yang sama tetapi membawa kisah berbeda. Tentang angin laut yang membisikkan sejarah yang berbeda.

Sudah sejauh ini, dan Krystal merasa belum terpuaskan.

. . .

**d-120**

Krystal menitikkan air mata saat barisan penonton itu bernyanyi untuknya. Ia menurunkan mikorofon sesaat, memuaskan pandangan dengan menyapu sekeliling dari ujung kiri ke ujung kanan, dan menyadari bahwa ia masih benar-benar suka menyanyi.

Ia memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menyanyikan baris terakhir lagunya malam itu.

Di barisan depan, ia melihat ayah dan ibu Minho. Setelah tersenyum pada orangtuanya sendiri, ia menatap mereka berdua. Tersenyum pula pada mereka.

. . .

**d-101**

“Kau ini ya, tidak bilang-bilang kau mengadakan _showcase_ sebesar itu.”

Krystal cuma tertawa. “Sori.”

“Ibu banyak cerita tentang penampilanmu. Dia sangat menyukai semuanya.”

“Bilang terima kasih padanya.”

“Bilang sendiri, dong,” Minho terdengar menggoda. “Anak ibuku dua-duanya laki-laki. Dia pasti senang diakrabi oleh anak perempuan sepertimu.”

“Ya sudah. Nanti aku akan bilang.”

. . .

**d-94**

Di museum yang ia datangi, tersimpan banyak kenangan historikal. Bagian ini luput dari brosur yang ia dapatkan.

Ada banyak foto hitam putih, surat-surat resmi yang dideklasifikasi, atau surat-surat para prajurit. Krystal tersenyum perlahan saat membaca semuanya satu per satu. Ada beberapa surat cinta yang entah tersampaikan atau tidak, dari sang prajurit pada pujaan hati di desa. Kerinduan yang dihantui, rasa cinta yang tak pudar, rasa kasih yang teriring rasa kemanusiaan. Perasaan inti manusia yang bersemi di tengah-tengah kecamuk.

Krystal bisa memosisikan diri sebagai si penerima surat. Bagaimana pun, posisinya mirip, karena prajurit lautnya masihlah nun jauh di sana.

Ia tak terlalu suka romansa zaman perang, tetapi sekarang ia tersentuh. Rasa cinta bisa tumbuh di mana saja.

_Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi._

. . .

**d-88**

“Kau tidak ingin ikut, serius?” Jessica mendesaknya sekali lagi. “Swiss, Krystal. Kau suka Alpen, ‘kan?”

“Kurasa tidak bisa. Pergi saja. Mama tidak akan keberatan hanya bersamamu, ‘kan? Kita bisa liburan lagi lain kali.”

“Musim dingin Swiss, Krystal, musim dingin! Tidak tergoda sungguhan, nih?”

“Dekat sekali dengan tanggal pulang Minho-oppa.”

“Tapi kau pun masih belum tahu tanggalnya, kan?”

“Ibu Minho-oppa akan mengabari.”

“ _Ibu_?” Jessica hampir-hampir tidak percaya. “Ibu Minho? Kau sudah seakrab itu dengan ibunya?”

“Kukira kau sudah bisa menyimpulkannya dari beberapa ceritaku.”

Jessica menopangkan dagunya. “Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka.”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Tidak—cuma akhirnya bisa yakin, bahwa kau dan Minho bukan teman biasa lagi.”

“Tidak pernah ada yang dikatakan di antara kami. Dan, tolong dicatat, ini bukan _friends with benefit_ pula.”

“Tidak pernah ada kata-kata tapi sudah jelas sekali. Kalian cuma menghindarinya, tapi ini nyata sekali. Dan ini berbeda dari dirimu yang sudah-sudah, Krystal. Kau tidak sadar atau hanya mendiamkannya?”

“Kurasa aku hanya menunggu.”

“Ha! Klasik sekali!”

“Aku suka hal-hal klasik.”

Karena baginya, pantai selalu menunggu ombak dan ombak pasti selalu datang padanya.

. . .

**d-47**

Hari ini adalah peresmian galerinya, galeri yang tidak hanya menampung karya kontemporernya sendiri, tetapi juga karya-karya dari para seniman _underground_ dan _indie_ yang ia rekrut melalui jaringannya. Banyak sekali yang datang, baik penggemarnya sendiri maupun penggemar seni.

Krystal mencari-cari wajah yang familiar di antara keramaian. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang dengan masker, meski ia tahu hampir mustahil. Ia sadar ini hampir mendekati delusi.

 _Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi_.

. . .

**d-11**

Ia pulang dengan Jeju dengan memori kamera yang penuh. Seluruhnya didominasi oleh foto pantai, laut, dan hutan. Ia mengumpulkan semuanya dalam satu folder di komputernya, dan mengamati semuanya lama-lama. Ia menimbang-nimbang, berpikir bahwa semua ini mungkin bisa dibuat _photobook_ dengan tema tertentu. Atau dicetak dan ditaruh di bagian khusus di galerinya.

Mungkin prajurit lautnya bisa memberi saran.

Ia melihat pada kalender meja, pada tanggal yang dilingkari spidol merah. Ia tersenyum.

. . .

**d-day**

Krystal tidak menjemput di tempat pelepasan, karena media sudah pasti berada di sana. Ia sengaja datang ke rumah keluarga Choi pagi-pagi, dan ibu Minho menyambutnya dengan antusias, senang sekali dengan kedatangan Krystal sampai hampir-hampir dia tidak jadi berangkat menjemput. Namun Krystal memaksanya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa sendirian, dan seandainya mereka ingin, mereka bisa saja makan bersama di luar sampai larut. Krystal hanya minta izin masuk ke kamar Minho, yang tentu saja diizinkan tanpa ba-bi-bu oleh Nyonya Choi.

Kamar Minho hampir tak punya apa-apa. Semua barang pentingnya berada di apartemen, atau dibawa ke kamp. Krystal sudah menduga hal ini, dan ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang sudah dibingkai. Foto yang ia ambil sendiri di Jeju tempo hari, _view_ laut dari pesisir sunyi yang ia pilih. Digantungnya foto itu di dinding samping tempat tidur yang berdebu.

Ia membawa beberapa buku dan laptopnya, berpikir bahwa ia akan menunggu sampai malam.

Ternyata, tidak. Mereka datang sebelum siang, dengan banyak makanan _take away_ , saat Krystal sedang memilah-milah foto di laptopnya.

Matanya berserobok dengan mata Minho, yang memasuki rumah paling pertama, dan, begitu cepat, di dalam kepala Krystal, bergaung lagu Minho waktu itu, _I’m Home_ , terlebih ketika Minho tersenyum padanya.

Minho merentangkan kedua tangannya, Krystal langsung memeluknya.

“ _I’m home_ ,” bisiknya, membuat mata Krystal menjadi panas.

. . .

**d+1**

Krystal menolak reservasi khusus di restoran waktu itu yang ditawarkan Minho. Ia memilih untuk menjemput lelaki itu pagi-pagi sekali, lantas menuju galerinya yang belum dibuka.

“Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan.” Krystal mengajak Minho berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri berbagai koleksi. Seolah seisi galeri adalah hanya milik mereka berdua. “Aku pergi ke banyak tempat.”

“Aku juga.”

Mereka bertatapan.

Krystal terkekeh. “Kita sama-sama bertualang?”

“Kita _petualang_ ,” tegas Minho. “Kedengarannya menyenangkan sekali.”

“Mulai dari mana?”

“Pelan-pelan saja. Kita punya banyak waktu.” Minho berhenti di depan sebuah potret jam. Dia membaca tulisan kecil di bawahnya. “Praha?”

“Ya. Menara Jam Astronomi. Aku memikirkan banyak hal saat berada di depannya, jadi kufoto saja. Memento yang bagus.”

“Apa saja?”

“Tentang aku yang terburu-buru, tentang ketenangan, tentang perasaan yang kuselami. Banyak. Pelan-pelan saja, ya? Kita punya banyak waktu.”

Giliran Minho yang tertawa, kemudian meraih tangan Krystal. “Kita bicara seolah kita punya banyak waktu.”

Krystal balas menggenggamnya. “Anggap saja begitu.”

“Anggap saja kita punya waktu selamanya.”

“Sebagai?”

Minho menatapnya dalam-dalam. “Orang yang mencintai banyak hal bersama.”

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Krystal sampaikan. Tentang hatinya, tentang apa saja yang ia mengerti sejauh ini, tentang petualangan cinta yang tidak biasa yang ia alami selama lebih dari lima ratus hari. Namun ia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ia bisa menanti, mengerti, serta memaknai secara pelan-pelan selama lima ratus hari lebih, ia pasti bisa melakukannya lagi untuk cerita-cerita yang ingin sekali ia bagi, di jumlah hari yang lebih banyak.

Krystal menyentuh pipi Minho, lantas berjinjit, dan menciumnya.

“Kita mulai dari mana, Prajurit Laut-ku?”

“Mulai dari, _halo, aku mencintaimu_.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: halo! sebenernya aku udah bikin ini jauh sebelum hari keberangkatan minho, tapi baru diedit dan diperbaiki sekarang, hehe. dan kenapa judulnya d-580? 580 itu jumlah perkiraan hari dari hari keberangkatan minho sampai hari kepulangannya, so kurang lebih begitulah hehe. thanks sudah mampir!


End file.
